


The Dead Zone 11 - Reunion

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Absolute Power", "Tangent", "Divide and Conquer", "Upgrades","Maternal Instinct", "Forever in a Day", "Children of the Gods",StargateSeason: FourSeries: The Dead ZoneSummary: Sha’re, Charlie and Martouf are reunited with SG-1 but nothing isever that simple





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Dead Zone 11 - Reunion

##  The Dead Zone 11 - Reunion

##### Written by L.E McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

  * SPOILERS : Children of the Gods/The Enemy Within/Thors Hammer/Secrets/Into the Fire/Forever in a Day/Maternal Instinct/Upgrades/Divide and Conquer/Tangent/Absolute Power 
  * SUMMARY : Season Four/ Sequel To The Dead Zone 10 - Hope, Sha're, Charlie and Martouf are reunited with SG1 but nothing is ever that simple 
  * RATING: PG Action/Adventure, Angst 



* * *

Sha’re sighed slightly as she woke up. For the first time in a long time she just relaxed back happy in the knowledge they were all safe. It had now been three days since they had met up with Jacob and arrived at the Tok’ra base. Her injured arm was completely healed and all they were waiting for was SG1 to come. The past few days they’d all relaxed as Martouf spoke with old friends before they all headed to Earth.

She put on the dress that had been left for her and stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before setting about fixing her hair. She was looking forward to seeing her husband so much but there was still that fear that he had found someone new.

Jacob had a whole scenario planned for letting them be reunited and although she found it strange she had agreed to it.

“Sha’re,” Charlie called, “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” she turned as he walked in dressed in his uniform.

“Jacob says they’ll be here in an hour or so,” he told her, “Ready?”

“I suppose,” she whispered.

Charlie frowned at her, “You’re not the bundle of joy I expected you to be. What’s wrong?”

Sha’re turned away from him, “Nothing.”

“Sha’re, come on,” he coaxed, “Tell me.”

“It is nothing,” Sha’re told him again.

Charlie leaned his head on her shoulder, “Tell big brother Charlie.”

“What if he has found someone new?” she whispered anguished, “I do not know how I would cope with that.”

Charlie turned her to look at him, “Look Hon, I know you’re scared but from what Jacob has told me Daniel has never found anyone to take your place. He’ll be pleased to see you, trust me.”

Sha’re nodded but she couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

*********************************************

They stood in the chamber waiting for Jacob to arrive with SG1. Jacob had managed to persuade them to wear robes so he could reveal them each in turn. 

“I can’t believe we let Jacob talk us into this,” Charlie said annoyed as they stood waiting impatiently.

“He has always had an unusual sense of humour,” Martouf told them.

“You okay Sha’re?” Charlie asked softly.

She nodded, “I am,” glad they couldn’t see the fear in her eyes under the hood of her robe.

“Few more minutes then we can get out of these damn robes,” Charlie muttered, “I’m roasted.”

Sha’re laughed then turned as she heard familiar voices coming towards them.

“Okay Jacob,” Jack said exasperated as they followed him through the corridors, “What was so damn important that you needed to drag us here on our day off?”

Jacob grinned at him, “You’ll see.”

Jack turned to Teal’c who was walking next to him, “He’s just a little weird today.”

Teal’c nodded in agreement.

“Dad,” Sam called, “Can you at least give us a small clue as to why we’re here?”

“Nope,” Jacob grinned, “In here.”

All four members of SG1 looked suspiciously at him but followed on anyway.

Sha’re took several deep breaths as SG1 walked in behind Jacob. With great difficulty she managed not to just run to Daniel, she had promised to let Jacob reveal them in turn; she was to be his last surprise. She sought out her husband and felt a few tears spring to her eyes when she saw him walk in last. His hair was shorter and darker than it had been when they were on Abydos, his eyes were not as joyful weighed down with all that had happened over the past few years while his face held confusion as to why Jacob had dragged them all here.

“Hello?” Jack said seeing them standing there hidden by their robes.

“Okay,” Jacob grinned motioning to them, “Here…”

He never got to finish his sentence as Daniel pushed forward, “Oh my God, Sha’re.”

“What?” Jack asked.

Daniel ignored him walking over to her and pushing back her hood revealing her smiling at him, “You’re real?”

Sha’re nodded as he enveloped her in his arms holding her close to him. Closing her eyes Sha’re wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

“Sha’re?” Jack choked as Sam and Teal’c stared at her open-mouthed.

“Dad?” Sam demanded.

“She was supposed to be my big surprise at the end,” he grimaced before turning to Daniel, “How did you know?”

Daniel moved her back from him staring deep into her eyes tracing his fingers over her face, “I could feel her.”

“Interesting,” Selmak said before Jacob took over again, “Sam, this surprise is for you.”

“What?” Sam asked confused.

Martouf stepped forward and pushed his hood back, “Hello Samantha.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Martouf?” dazedly she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Marty?” Jack snapped in amazement before glancing back at Sha’re who was now resting against Daniel contentedly and back again. He then looked at the last robed figure.

“If that’s Elvis,” he declared, “I am so outta here.”

“Jack,” Charlie sighed pushing his hood back, “I’m hurt you didn’t think of me.”

“Charlie?” Jack stared, “Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? How did this happen?”

“Love to tell you,” Charlie shrugged, “But we have no idea.”

“We were dead one minute then the next thing we knew we were in a prison,” Martouf explained.

“Prison?” Daniel asked Sha’re worriedly.

“We are all fine,” she assured him, “Thanks to Martouf and Lantesh we escaped.”

“How long ago was that?” Jack asked.

“Bout a year or so,” Charlie answered, “We moved from planet to planet hoping to find either an SG team or the Tok’ra. We ran into Jacob a few days ago.”

“After I finished my mission I brought them back here and called you guys,” Jacob said with a grin.

“Well we should get Charlie and Sha’re back to Earth,” Jack said, “Marty if you want you can come too.”

Martouf smiled, “Of course. There is something I wish to discuss with Dr. Fraiser anyway.”

“Cool,” Jack shrugged, “Let’s go.”

Alarms sounded all around them suddenly.

“What’s happening?” Charlie asked.

“The Gould are coming,” Jacob said, he stopped to check a computer, “They’ve blocked the Gate. Come on we can get out on a ship.”

They followed Jacob, Daniel pulled Sha’re along not letting go of her.

“Everybody on,” Jack yelled standing guard until they were all aboard, “Jacob, punch it.”

Jack ran over to where Jacob was piloting, “How we doing?”

“We’ve got company,” Jacob told him, “Everybody hold on, this could get bumpy.”

Jack held onto the seat beside Jacob where Teal’c was sitting, watching as several gliders came after them. 

“Going to hyperspace,” Jacob said.

As the ship jumped into hyperspace they were struck. Everyone went flying into the walls as the consoles exploded hurling them out of hyperspace.

“Everyone okay?” Jack yelled pulling himself up off the ground.

“We’re okay,” Daniel called back helping his wife off the floor.

“Just bruised,” Charlie added as Sam pulled him to his feet.

“Jacob?” Jack asked.

“Give me a few minutes to check this out,” Jacob replied, “Sam, Martouf give me a hand.”

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Jacob asked as they gathered to find out the extent of the damage.

“Ah, may as well go with the bad news,” Jack sighed.

“Well the engines are blown to hell as is the navigation,” Jacob said, “So I don’t actually know where we are.”

“And the good news?” Daniel asked.

“I’m pretty sure we can fix both,” Jacob told him.

“How long will it take?” Jack asked.

“Couple of days,” Jacob smiled, “But it could be a boring few days

“We’ll live,” Jack shrugged.

*********************************************

Jack had asked Daniel and Sha’re to sort through the packs to work out their rations. He was working with Martouf and Teal’c on fixing the navigation controls, while Jacob, Sam and Charlie were working on the engines.

Sha’re looked over to the other side of the cabin where Daniel was pulling rations out of his pack. It was becoming quite warm and Sha’re watched as he slid his jacket off revealing the tight black t-shirt that outlined the muscles of his arms and chest.

“Enjoying the view?” Sam teased coming up from behind her.

“It has been some time since I have been able to just watch him,” Sha’re smiled mischievously, “Besides, with everyone else here we cannot do anything else.”

Sam stared at Sha’re for a second before she started to laugh Sha’re joined in making Daniel turn around to see what all the hilarity was about.

“What?” he asked as they both stopped laughing under his scrutiny but neither lost their grin.

“Nothing,” Sam told him innocently.

“Sha’re?” Daniel walked over to his wife.

“There is nothing to worry about Dan’iel,” she took his hand, “Sam and I are becoming friends. Go back to your work,” she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

Daniel looked at them both suspiciously but gave Sha’re a quick kiss before going back to the other side of the room.

Sha’re finished going through the two packs she had and looked across to where her husband stood. She walked slowly to where he was standing, smiling as she saw the small crinkle in his brow, which showed he was in deep thought.

Making sure she didn’t make a sound she walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist leaning up and kissing his neck.

“If that’s Jack I’m going to be really disappointed,” Daniel teased receiving a playful swat on his arm, turning round to her he smiled, “Finished?”

Sha’re nodded, “We should be fine for a week. If all four packs are the same.”

“Not all the same,” Daniel smiled pulling out a bar of chocolate from his stash.

“What is that?” Sha’re asked curiously.

“This is the best invention ever,” Daniel grinned, “Next to coffee,” he amended as he snapped off a square for her to try.

Reaching to take it from him, Sha’re frowned as he pulled it back with a mischievous smile before he brought it to her lips placing it in her mouth.

“That is wonderful,” Sha’re cried as the milk chocolate melted in her mouth.

Looking back up at her husband she noticed the intensity in his eyes.

“You’re wonderful,” he whispered, Sha’re stepped closer to him sliding her hand into his.

“We haven’t had a chance to be able to say…” Daniel trailed off his fingers running through her hair, “You’re here and suddenly…I know we haven’t had a chance to be alone…”

Sha’re looked around, “We are alone now.”

Daniel leaned into her; his lips hovered close to hers. Sha’re could feel his breath warm against her skin as his hands slid around her waist. Bringing her arms around his neck Sha’re pulled him close and into a deep passionate kiss.

Within a few seconds Sha’re felt her back pushed against the wall as Daniel pressed against her, touching and tasting her. The time they’d spent apart only intensifying their desire for each other.

Jack stretched his neck, “I’ll go check on rations and then engines,” he told Teal’c and Martouf.

“You could just call over the radio,” Teal’c said.

“I need to stretch my legs,” Jack told him, “Be back in a few minutes.”

Walking into the separate cabin he stopped finding Daniel and Sha’re locked in a passionate embrace destined to go much further if they weren’t interrupted.

Jack coughed loud enough to make Daniel turn.

“What do you want Jack?” Daniel demanded letting Sha’re go; she shyly fixed her dress.

“How’s the rations?” Jack asked, ignoring the position he’d found them in.

“We have enough to last us one week,” Sha’re reported her eyes avoiding his.

“Good,” Jack said moving to go to engineering, “I’m going to check on Jacob and Sam then we eat before the first shift can get some sleep.”

“Sure Jack,” Daniel nodded as Jack left.

“Oh and kids,” Jack threw back, “Keep it down. There are others on board.”

He grinned to himself knowing at least one of them would be blushing.

“Carter?” he called as he entered the engine room.

“Yes sir?” Sam appeared from under a console.

“How are things coming?”

“It’s coming,” Sam told him taking his offered hand to pull her to her feet.

“Well, work out who’s getting the first shift sleeping,” Jack told her, “We’ve got Navigation up as best it can be without the engines…according to Martouf.”

Sam smiled, “Any chance of something to eat?”

Jack shrugged, “If they’re not at it again, I’d say there is a chance.”

Sam looked at him confused.

“Daniel and Sha’re were getting…reacquainted,” he explained with an amused grin.

“Oh,” Sam’s eyes sparkled with mischief, “Perhaps we should just leave them alone.”

“Or,” Jacob appeared, “We could eat and let them get reacquainted somewhere else.”

“You have no romance in your soul,” Sam laughed.

“Says the girl who laughed all the way through Gone With The Wind,” Jack shot at her.

“From the man who cried at the end,” Sam shot back.

“I had something in my eye,” he protested.

“Why were you watching it anyway?” Jacob asked.

“Teal’c,” they replied in unison.

“Hey,” Daniel appeared in the doorway, “Are you guys wanting to eat tonight or to finish your movie debate?”

“Eat,” Charlie appeared from where he had been working.

Daniel led them back into the main cabin where Sha’re had already called Teal’c and Martouf to eat. They were sitting waiting for everyone else where Sha’re had set up food and drink for them all.

Sam dropped to sit next to Martouf as Jacob sat on her other side. Sha’re was sitting beside Teal’c and Daniel slid to sit against her with Jack on his other side and Charlie next to Jack.

“So,” Jack said as they all started to eat, “Is someone going to explain what actually happened? Where the hell did you guys come from?”

“Well me,” Charlie said, “I come from this little planet called Earth.”

“You know what I mean,” Jack grimaced, “No offence guys but let’s see. Charlie, Teal’c had your head in the Stargate when I shut it off, Sha’re, Teal’c had to shoot you with a staff and Marty, Sam hit you with two zat blasts.”

Jack noticed Sha’re curling closer to Daniel at his questioning and reminder of her death.

“To be honest,” she said softly, “We do not know.”

“I woke up and I was in a room,” Charlie explained, “One door, locked and food was put in every so often. I never saw anyone though occasionally I would wake up to the door slamming closed. One day the door opened and Sha’re was thrown in.”

“Did you see who did that?” Daniel asked her.

Sha’re shook her head, “I was confused, the first thing I truly remember was seeing Charlie smile at me.”

“God that must have been frightening,” Jack quipped.

Sha’re laughed, “We spoke for a long time and decided to stay together no matter what happened. And then Martouf arrived.”

“And we escaped,” Charlie shrugged, “The Tok’ra strength meant he got us out of there and we headed to the Stargate.”

“We travelled to so many planets,” Sha’re sighed, “Hoping we would find someone we knew or someone who could help us. I saw you once,” she turned to Daniel, “But Charlie pulled me through the _Chappa-aii_ before I could get to you.”

Jack turned and looked sharply at Daniel who was still focussed on his wife.

“I knew I’d seen you,” Daniel whispered to her, “I knew it.”

“Seeing you for that moment gave me hope,” Sha’re told him losing herself in his eyes until Jack coughed again.

“Sorry,” he grinned, “Anything interesting happen?”

“I met my son,” Sha’re told them turning to Daniel again, “Thank you my husband for caring for him.”

Daniel gently kissed her forehead before allowing them to continue.

“We killed Hathor for you Jack,” Charlie laughed, “You usually aren’t so careless.”

Jack shrugged, “I threw her into liquid to freeze her, I was pretty sure she was a goner.”

“It damaged her,” Sha’re murmured her hand tightening on Daniel’s, “I need to talk to you about some things my husband, very soon.”

Daniel frowned recognising the serious tone of her voice.

“I may have discovered the cure to the common cold,” Charlie announced.

“Really?” Sam asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend it though,” Charlie laughed, “Getting hit by a zat blast isn’t going to catch on.”

“I agree with that,” Daniel muttered.

“Anyway, after a few more ‘misadventures’,” Charlie laughed, “We ran into Jacob. Helped him on his mission and he took us with him.”

“Look forward to your full debriefing,” Jack grinned, “Are you rejoining us?”

Charlie shrugged, “I was thinking about it. Do you think the new leader of SG2 would step down for me?”

Daniel, Sam and Jack exchanged amused glances.

“I think he could be persuaded,” Sam said nonchalantly.

Jack shrugged, “Or he might just have a stroke seeing you there.”

Charlie looked at them confused before realisation struck him, “Ferretti?”

“And he got it in one,” Sam laughed.

“You gave Ferretti my command?” he cried in horror.

“It was only fair,” Jack replied, “I got your stereo,” he looked around, “Okay folk, now everyone has stopped eating. Sleeping arrangements.”

“What do you suggest Jack?” Jacob said, knowing he had already worked this out.

“Daniel, Sha’re, Teal’c, Carter first shift for six hours,” Jack decided, “Jacob, Charlie, Marty and me second.”

“Ah sir,” Sam said, “I’m in the middle of something, I’ll swap with Martouf.”

“Whatever you want,” Jack replied.

*********************************************

Jack walked silently through the main cabin where the first shift was resting. Teal’c was in deep Kel-no-reem in the far away corner, Martouf was sleeping on one of the bunks while at the other side of the room Daniel and Sha’re were both fast asleep, Daniel had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife’s waist as she nestled against his neck. Jack couldn’t stop the smile that covered his face; Daniel being truly happy would be an interesting change.

“They all out?” Charlie asked when he re-entered the cockpit.

“For the count,” Jack dropped into the empty seat, “How you doing?”

“Still having a little difficulty believing I’m really here,” Charlie admitted, “We’ve been going non-stop for months, every planet we would hope but nothing ever came of that.”

Jack leaned back, “You know I…”

“If you apologise to me Jack I swear I’ll hit you,” Charlie told him.

“Not worried about the penalties for striking a superior officer?” Jack asked.

“I’m legally dead,” Charlie shot back, “How they going to charge me?”

Jack laughed, “Good point.”

“Anyway, I asked you to kill me if they didn’t get snaky out of my head,” Charlie sighed.

“A few months later we found Thor’s Hammer that would have released you,” Jack told him.

“And I would have spent several months with that thing in my head,” Charlie shrugged, “I prefer what happened. Mostly cause I got to see Daniel’s face when Sha’re turned out to be alive.”

Charlie stretched out, “So, think Hammond will give me my job back?”

“I think he’ll probably be happy to have another piece of cannon-fodder,” Jack laughed.

“Remind me never to ask you anything again,” Charlie rolled his eyes, “God, I am so looking forward to a steak well done with everything and a nice cold beer. Not to mention some real vanilla ice-cream.”

“Well, hope you can pay for that,” Jack told him, “Me, Carter and Daniel are still barred from O’Malley’s.”

“Why?”

“We sort of caused a bar-fight when we were wearing these arm-band things that gave us super-powers for a while,” Jack shrugged, “We didn’t injure anyone, other than their egos.”

“I want that story in full at some point,” Charlie laughed, “You and Carter I can see but Daniel?”

“He’s changed a lot in the past few years,” Jack told him, “He’s not the same guy and there’s times I wish we could let him be but…” Jack trailed off, “Now with Sha’re back maybe he’ll stop doing really dumb things.”

“I’m kinda hoping that about her too.”

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You know where she said she saw Daniel?” Charlie said.

Jack nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well just before that she escaped from the cell we were in and went through the ship stole the hand devices then after fixing Martouf’s leg decided to blast every Jaffa that walked by,” Charlie said, “She has one hell of a temper.”

Jack suddenly chuckled, “Looks like Daniel’s going to have to learn not to work constantly.”

“Did you see those two?” Charlie laughed, “I think trying to get him to work is going to be the problem.”

Daniel smiled opening his eyes to find Sha’re snuggled against him sleeping peacefully. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he took in a deep breath drowning in her scent and burying his face in her mass of thick black hair.

Checking his watch he saw they had about ten minutes before they would have to get up. He studied her as she slept, logically he had known the Gould had stemmed any aging but it had jolted him to see that there was not even a slight sign that she’d had a child. Daniel smiled feeling her hand that had somehow managed to slide under his shirt during the night drawing patterns across his skin.

With two minutes before they had to get up Daniel gently shook her.

“Go away,” she murmured.

“I would,” he whispered in her ear, “But you would have to take your hand out of my shirt.”

Sha’re’s eyes snapped open, “Dan’iel?”

“Did you sleep well?” Daniel asked softly.

“I thought I had dreamt all this,” she breathed, “I thought maybe I would wake up and we would still be hunting for a way home.”

Seeing the tears filling her eyes Daniel pulled her closer to him, “It’s okay love, we’re together again. Don’t cry,” Daniel gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“I love you,” she told him.

“I love you too,” Daniel replied, “I know I didn’t say it when…I couldn’t find…I…”

“Sh my Dan’iel,” Sha’re told him, “I know you love me. I know how confused you were at that moment. You found my son and you did what was best for him no matter how much it hurt you.”

Daniel smiled at her, “I wanted to keep him. He looked so much like Skaara and when he grabbed my hand...I would have given anything to have taken him home with me so I could be his father. When I saw him the next year, he looked so much older but when we were talking about you he was a child wishing for his mother. I’m glad you got to be with him.”

“Okay kids,” Jack’s voice rang through the room, “Wakey, wakey. It’s time for second shift.”

Teal’c was up instantly while Martouf sleepily groaned and rolled to stand up. Daniel felt Sha’re move away from him and reluctantly moved off the sleeping bag they’d been sleeping on.

Sam quickly talked to Martouf who then asked Teal’c to help him. Daniel headed to the cockpit while Sha’re changed. 

Daniel sighed at the silence as he stared out into the sea of stars smiling when he saw Sha’re’s reflection.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked her.

Sha’re nodded as she took the seat opposite him, “There are just many things we need to discuss, “ she reached over and took his hands, “But not here.”

Daniel pulled her so she landed in his lap, “When we get home.”

Sha’re closed her eyes resting her head against his, “That will be so good,” she sighed, “Home.”

Daniel tightened his hold on her his hands sliding along her spine, “Yeah, our home.”

“Where I will have you all to myself for more than a few minutes,” Sha’re gave a soft laugh trailing her finger along his cheek pressing it to his lips.

“Daniel,” Martouf’s voice came over the communicator.

“See?” Sha’re laughed.

“What’s wrong Martouf?” Daniel asked.

“Try the start up sequence,” Martouf told him.

“Just a second,” Daniel told him turning to his wife, “You have to move love.”

Sha’re rolled her eyes slipping off his lap and around behind him resting her chin on his shoulder.

Daniel tried to start the engines frowning as they gave a groan then stayed silent, “It didn’t work Martouf.”

“We were expecting that,” Teal’c answered, “Please wait while we check some things.”

“Sure Teal’c,” Daniel replied smiling as he felt Sha’re gently start to kiss his neck,

“Sha’re, the others are in the next room.”

“Then we can be quiet,” Sha’re laughed softly in his ear.

Daniel drew her close. Gently kissing along her jaw he moved lower pushing her hair off her neck, Sha’re pulled away from him.

“Don’t,” she whispered making sure her hair covered her neck.

“Sha’re,” Daniel caught her hand, “I know it’s there.”

“But…you should not…it marks me,” she turned away from him tears threatening to overflow.

“Daniel,” Martouf called, “Try it again.”

Daniel quickly hit the start up sequence frowning as Sha’re disappeared.

Jack had woken up and couldn’t get back to sleep but decided just to lie and relax for a while. Sha’re rushing through the room startled him and hearing a soft sob from her Jack pulled himself up and followed her to the small room behind the engine room.

Seeing her curled into a corner Jack slid down the wall to sit beside her.

“So,” Jack said making her look up shocked, “What’s up?”

“O’Neill,” she whispered looking embarrassed, “I…”

“Okay, first things first,” Jack told her, “My name is Jack. We’re going to see a lot of each other so at least call me that.”

A small smile touched Sha’re’s lips, “Of course Jack.”

“So what made you go from being ecstatic to sitting here alone crying?” Jack asked wryly.

Sha’re mutely slid her hand round to the back of her neck covering the scar.

“Ah,” Jack realised, “What difference do you think that makes?”

“It marks me as one of those things,” Sha’re spat disgustedly.

“No it doesn’t,” Jack gently took her hand turning his head and displaying the scar Hathor’s Gould had left on his neck, “It makes you a survivor, like me.”

Sha’re stared at him gently touching the scar, “Hathor put the Goa’uld within you but the Tok’ra saved you.”

Jack turned and stared at her, “How did you know that?”

“I have Dan’iel’s memory of it,” Sha’re explained, “From the moment Ammonet had him within the grip of the hand device.”

“Oh,” he shrugged standing up, “Sha’re, that scar doesn’t change anything between you and Daniel,” he held up his hand to stop her talking, “What was the first thing he did when he saw you?”

Sha’re stood to face Jack, “Held me in his arms.”

“Nothing is ever going to make him stop loving you,” Jack told her hugging her as Sha’re sighed, “Believe me Sha’re, nothing.”  
Jack saw Daniel appear at the doorway, when he reached them Jack transferred Sha’re into Daniel’s arms and left them alone.

“Sir,” Sam grinned when she saw him walk in, “We’ve got power.”

“Excellent,” Jack nodded, “Well done Carter.”

“Actually sir,” Sam smiled, “Martouf was responsible for getting us going.”

“But you fixed most of the primary systems,” Martouf smiled at her.

“Okay,” Jack called waving his hands to get their attention, “Enough of the mutual appreciation society. We’re going, well done both of you. Now you can relax a little.”

“Is that an order?” Sam asked.

“Whatever,” Jack rolled his eyes leaving them alone.

Sam laughed as Jack stalked away, “I love doing that to him.”

Martouf motioned Sam into the main chamber of the ship, “I’ve been meaning to speak to you since…”

“Since you appeared alive in front of me?” Sam asked with a wry grin.

He laughed softly, “That was your father’s idea. Anyway, I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” Sam asked slightly angry, “For killing you?”

“For making sure there was someway for the Tok’ra to help other Zatarcs,” Martouf replied, “I needed you to make sure I wouldn’t disintegrate myself.”

“I was so angry with you,” Sam told him, “You asked me to do something that…I felt Jolinar’s pain first. You know it was a week before I could grieve without her feelings being a part of it.”

“I am sorry,” Martouf told her taking her hands, “If our positions had been reversed I never would have been able to do it. You are so much stronger than I am.”

Sam looked into his eyes and smiled, “I missed you.”

Martouf smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“And if you ever do anything like that to me again,” she continued, “I’ll strangle you.”

Martouf laughed, “I promise and so does Lantesh.”

With a smile Sam pulled him close and kissed him.

*********************************************

Jack found Jacob flying the Teltac and dropped into the empty seat beside him, “This place is better than Vegas.”

“What?” Jacob asked confused.

“Well Daniel and Sha’re are getting reacquainted,” Jack grinned, “While Sam and Martouf are finally realising they’re meant to be together.”

“Really?” Jacob asked.

“I thought I was going to have to tie them together,” Jack laughed leaning back in the chair, “How long till we get home and I can get out of this tin can?”

“Two days,” Jacob told him.

“Two days?” Jack groaned.

“Sorry Jack,” Jacob said, “But any faster and we’ll burn out the engines.”

“Hey,” Charlie appeared, “You guys hungry? Sha’re’s decided it’s lunchtime.”

“Already?” Jack asked.

“I don’t argue anymore,” Charlie told him, “I don’t win.”

“You guys go ahead,” Jacob told them, “I want to keep an eye on things.”

Jack laughed and followed Charlie to find everyone else waiting for them. Sha’re smiled at him as she held Daniel’s hand.

After they’d eaten lunch Charlie disappeared for a few seconds reappearing with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey guys,” Charlie said as he dropped to sit again, “Look what I found.”

Both Sha’re and Martouf groaned as Charlie produced a pack of cards.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Charlie has been threatening to teach us poker since I beat him at his other game every single time,” Sha’re grimaced.

“Yeah,” Charlie added, “She’s a terrible winner,” he turned to Daniel “What kind of loser is she?”

Daniel shrugged, “I wouldn’t know.”

Sha’re gave him a soft kiss as Jack laughed, “You are so whipped.”

“Don’t I know it,” Daniel never moved his eyes from his wife.

“So,” Jack said drawing attention to him, “Are we playing?”

“Am I allowed to play this time O’Neill?” Teal’c asked.

Both Martouf and Charlie looked at him confused.

“Teal’c has this thing,” Sam explained, “Where he wins almost every time.”

“Well we’re not playing for money,” Charlie shrugged, “Why not.”

“Who said we’re not playing for money?” Jack asked.

“I don’t exactly have a stash of cash hidden away,” Charlie replied, “Being dead and all.”

“You may as well let Teal’c play sir,” Sam told him.

“Carter, as I recall you were the one that insisted we never play Teal’c ever again,” Jack shot back before nodding, “Okay, Teal’c you’re in. Everyone grab a seat.”

“Sha’re and I are going to sit out,” Daniel told him.

“Whatever,” Jack said as he started dealing the cards, “Okay Marty here’s how the game is played…”

Daniel and Sha’re wandered to sit in the small room behind engineering again. As she nestled into his arms Sha’re heard her husband give a gentle sigh. 

Turning to look at him she frowned, “You look tired my husband.”

“I guess everything is catching up with me,” he told her, “You’re alive and I think I’m relaxing after all this time.”

Sha’re moved so she was straddling his lap taking his face in her hands, “It was not your fault. What happened was not your fault.”

“I should have taken you with me,” Daniel whispered, “I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“Dan’iel, there was no way we could have known what was about to happen,” Sha’re reminded him, “You may be brilliant but even you cannot see the future.”

“If only I’d stayed with you,” he sighed.”

“Then it is likely you would be dead or worse,” Sha're reminded him, “I would never want that.”

“But…”

“Dan’iel,” she cut him off, “You have done many good things since you returned to Earth.”

“That’s not a consolation for losing you,” Daniel told her, “Or for what you went through.”

“For the longest time I blamed myself for having a child that did not belong to you,” Sha're told him, “I thought there must have been some way to stop it.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Daniel said.

“Do you know how I realised this finally?”

Daniel shook his head.

“You, my Dan’iel,” Sha’re smiled at him, “When I met Shifu, we were talking and he asked me if I wanted to see his meeting with you. He showed me that you loved both me and him.”

“He reminded me so much of you,” Daniel replied.

Sha’re smiled at him, “It was when we were captured by some people they placed me within a machine that they used to enter people’s minds by using things against them that they feel guilty for.”

Sha're stopped him from saying anything by placing her finger against his lips.

“I fought as the voice taunted me and as it spoke of Shifu I remembered your words when I saw you on Abydos,” Sha’re laid her head on his shoulder, “As you held me you whispered that there was nothing to forgive,” she looked up into his eyes, “There is nothing to forgive my Dan’iel, you did nothing wrong.”

“I’m working on believing that,” he promised.

“There is one thing I need to tell you,” Sha’re bit her lip softly, “When Shifu touched my mind. He opened a window within it.”

“A window?” Daniel asked confused.

“When Ammonet had you in the grip of the hand device,” she swallowed hard as the pain flitted through her husband’s eyes, “I was so tired, I thought I would not be able to tell you what I needed to but then you came into my mind. I have your memories, I also know some of the languages you do and some of the things Jack taught you over the years.”

“You’re kidding?” Daniel stared at her in amazement.

Sha’re shook her head, “I have never been able to control it properly but it helped me save us several times using your knowledge my love. I could feel your presence and I took comfort from it,” tightening her arms around him she smiled, “And now, I have you to take comfort from.” 

“Promise me something,” Daniel said as his wife pushed her hands though his hair.

“Anything my love.”

When I wake up tomorrow morning,” he whispered sliding his hand across her cheek, “Promise me that you’ll be beside me.”

“I can do that,” she smiled gently kissing him, “I promise my Dan’iel.”

As Daniel pulled Sha’re closer the ship juddered and jolted throwing everyone around.

“Guy’s we’ve got a problem,” Jacob called to them all.

“What’s up?” Jack demanded as they all ran to where Jacob was frantically trying to get them going again.

“Engines shut down,” Jacob told him, “And we’ve got a Gould coming at us.”

“Which one?” Sam asked.

“Osiris.”

“Oh no,” Daniel breathed as Sha’re held his hand tightly.

“Can you fix it?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, but we need to stall Osiris from shooting us out of the sky,” Jacob replied, “Teal’c take over.”

As Teal’c slid into the seat Jacob turned to his daughter and Martouf, “Come on guys.”

“We have to do something to stall her,” Daniel said.

“I don’t think she’ll fall for The Great And Powerful Oz,” Jack remarked.

“You didn’t?” Charlie laughed.

“It was all I could think of,” Daniel defended himself.

“I have an idea,” Sha’re said, “Teal’c can you make my voice sound like one of them?”

“Easily.”

“Then let me speak to it,” Sha’re ordered.

“Sha’re?” Daniel asked.

“Trust me my husband,” she told him nodding at Teal’c.

“I come with a message from the Goddess Hathor,” Sha’re said, “She has sent a warning to the Great God Osiris.”

“Speak your message,” Osiris suddenly appeared on their screen, “But first show yourself.”

Sha’re motioned Daniel to stay well back allowing Teal’c to place her on the view screen, “My Goddess sent me to warn you. A member of the Tok’ra managed to harm her and they have entered your court.”

“Who is this Tok’ra?” Osiris demanded.

“They have disguised themselves as Jaffa,” Sha’re said improvising as best she could hoping not to hurt any real Tok’ra.

“I shall make sure I find this traitor,” Osiris told her, “Return to your mistress and advise her of this. Our Treaty still holds.”

Sha’re gave a gentle bow of her head motioning Teal’c to cut transmission.

“Go,” Jacob ran in and took the seat next to Teal’c.

Sha’re turned to see Daniel staring at her in amazement, “How did you do that?”

She gave a small smug smile, “You are not the only one who has learned many things over the past few years.”

“That was brilliant Sha’re,” Jack told her.

Sha’re blushed slightly, “You may have been a bad influence on my husband over the years Jack, but occasionally you have taught him something useful.”

*********************************************

“How you guys doing?” Charlie asked.

“Finally believing we’re safe,” Martouf answered.

Sha’re smiled, “I am very happy.”

“Good,” he sighed, “I guess once we get back to Earth we’ll all go our separate ways.”

“You are rejoining the SGC,” Sha’re reminded him, “I am sure I will be seeing you often as Dan’iel will not be leaving.”

“I thought you would both return to Abydos?” Martouf asked.

“No,” she replied, “To visit maybe but Dan’iel is needed with the Tauri to fight the Goa’uld.”

“What about you Martouf?” Charlie asked, “You and Carter look pretty tight.”

Martouf laughed, “I may be of some use to the Tauri. I do not feel I could stay among the Tok’ra after all that has happened.”

“I would like you to be close by,” Sha’re told him, “Both of you.”

“We should all go get some more sleep,” Charlie suggested, “Night guys.”

Sha’re gently kissed both men’s cheek, “Goodnight Charlie, goodnight Martouf.”

“Night Hon,” Charlie smiled as he watched her move through to the next room where she lay down beside her husband.

“Night Charlie,” Martouf nodded as he moved to lie near Sam who opened one eye and cuddled up against him.

Charlie dropped onto his own bed and fell asleep himself.

Jacob finished speaking to Hammond letting him know the situation and that they’d be landing soon. Standing looking in to where the others were he smiled. Jack, Teal’c and Charlie were sitting in one corner playing cards again. Sam was sitting with Martouf a teasing smile on her face making Jacob grin to see her so happy. Finally Daniel and Sha’re were in a corner talking their fingers interlaced in front of them, Jacob had never seen Daniel look so alive.

“Just so you lot know,” he called in making them all look round, “We land in an hour. George is eagerly awaiting your arrival.”

“I’ll bet he is,” Jack laughed, “Any betting Janet is looking forward to getting three new pincushions to play with.”

“Just so you know to be ready,” Jacob told them returning to the controls.

An hour later they were all watching as Jacob landed the Teltac where from the windows they could see Hammond and Janet waiting for them.

“From what I remember SG2 are due back pretty soon,” Jack told Charlie, “Looking forward to seeing Ferretti lose his cool?”

“Can’t wait,” Charlie grinned as they stepped out of the Teltac.

They were quickly followed by Jacob and Teal’c, Sam reached out and took Martouf’s hand leading him out.

Daniel felt Sha’re hold back and turned to her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she smiled, “I just want to feel this for a moment. We are finally home and I want to savour the moment.”

Daniel pulled her close to him, “Savoured it yet?”

“Yes my love,” Sha’re laughed.

Daniel gave her a gentle kiss, “Then let’s go.”

Hand in hand they walked out ready to restart their life.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Thanks toStonedtoad for betaing. Thanks to everyone who has  
> reviewed and enjoyed the 'saga'. Hope you like the finale.

* * *

> OCTOBER 5, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
